


Lola Jerks Off a Stranger

by feebop



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cum Play, F/M, Hand Jobs, Lolicon, POV Second Person, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feebop/pseuds/feebop
Summary: During a clandestine meeting at the park, a pristine, pretty little princess offers to jerk you off in the bathroom. You find the offer too tempting to resist.





	

This is the most fucked up thing you've ever done.

By a goddamn country mile, no less.

You cast a glance back at the one who'd just propositioned you. She doesn't look back. Good. Have to make this look natural.

You enter the grungy little park bathroom, and you're relieved to find that you're alone.

As stealthily as you can, you crack open the door, and peer out at your apparent paramour. She sees you. Perfect.

With a knot forming in your stomach, and something else entirely forming further down, you take your place in the furthest stall, and wait.

After a few more moments, you hear the door creak open, and then shut again.

A tiny, measured set of footsteps glides towards your hiding place, and soon she's in front of you.

You weren't exactly sure what you were expecting when you took her up on her offer, but you certainly weren't expecting her to look so... ready.

The pristine little girl, who looked to be about eight... teen... oh, who were you kidding? The pretty little kindergartner who had offered to jerk you off was now standing in front of you, fixing you with the hungriest stare you'd ever seen.

Without a word, she stepped forward, and locked the stall door behind you.

Gently, she places her hands on your hips, and sits you down on the toilet. 

"Are you taking them off, or will I?"

The question shocks you; You didn't expect talking.

The girl, though, takes your silence for an answer.

With the utmost confidence, she reaches for your belt.

In seconds, she has the leather strap free, and casts it aside.

You wonder how many times she must have done this, to be so quick about it. But she doesn't give you much time to wonder.

In another moment, your jeans are open, and your once-painful erection has been given some breathing room.

You nearly sigh in relief. Until the little princess, sitting neatly on her knees, decides to grant you the last layer of freedom.

A gloved hand wraps loosely around your clothed erection, fingers searching for the opening to your underwear. It doesn't take her long to find it. 

In one swift motion, that smooth, silky glove pounces into your underwear, and pulls your cock into the open air.

You shiver, at the touch. You have no idea what those gloves are made of, but they feel divine.  
Down below, you watch with a brutish level of satisfaction as the girl between your legs gapes at you.

You never considered yourself too impressive, but you reckon that they all have to look big to someone that age.

God, you're a sick bastard. 

But she doesn't seem to care.

"Wooow, Mister. You didn't tell me it was going to be this big," she purrs, batting her little eyelashes at you.

She's even stroking your ego. This girl really is an expert.

You tense up as you feel an experimental squeeze. 

She rolls you around in that velvety soft hand, getting a feel for you, and the way you react.

"And it's so hard, too," she croons. "This is going to be a good one. I can feel it."

With her curiosity seemingly satisfied, the ravenous minx finally wraps a little hand around your length.

You notice that she's looking up at you, again, right into your eyes.

Quickly, you give her an approving nod, but she doesn't look away.

She wasn't looking for approval, it seemed. 

As she begins her first gentle strokes, earning a little groan, her face starts to change.

That hungry, excited look starts to look downright predatory.

Where the hell did this kid learn this?

Her warm, satiny little hands start to glide a little further with each pull.

As your head begins to lull back from the sensation, the oddly experienced young woman finally reaches the base, and slides back up to the tip.

Each full stroke sends a little current up your spine, and you feel your back begin to arch.

You really must be a pervert. The kid isn't going all out by any stretch, but you're already enjoying the best tug of your life.

But it could be better, you realize. She's stroking you agonizingly slowly.

You peer down at your "assistant," and are rewarded with a toothy, shit eating grin.

"Something wrong, Daddy?" she asks, her voice dripping with fake curiosity.

Your eyes snap open and your cock twitches at the word.

"Oh, I think I know what you want," she says, sounding proud of herself, "you want me to use both hands, don't you?"

Your head is still spinning from her earlier line, but you manage a hearty nod.

The preadolescent princess doesn't need to be told twice.

You feel another heavenly little gloved hand wrap around your member, and join in with its partner without missing a beat.

Once again, you lean back, and relax. You're confident that you are, quite literally in the hands of a consummate professional.

She doesn't seem to like losing your attention though. As soon your eyes slip shut, you can feel her pace quicken.

"What's the matter, Daddy? Are you getting bored?"

You try to ignore what that word does to you, as you meet her gaze once again, and shake your head.

"Don't you want to see your little girl down here, playing with this big, fat, ugly cock?"

Those words sound absolutely wretched wreathed in a voice like hers. It's too perfect.

Her hands begin to fly, as she draws her head towards you.

You want to look away from that intense stare, but you're utterly transfixed.

"You know, you must be a real pervert, Daddy. I bet you want to blow all over me, don't you?"  
Your pre is starting leak, and you can tell that she notices.

"See," she mewls, "You're already getting ready for it, aren't you?"

She's so close now that you can feel her hot little breaths against your tip.

"So just do it already," she commands. "Cum all over my fucking face, Daddy!"

She punctuates her exclamation with a little kiss on your aching, leaking tip.

As her strokes reach a fever pitch, you realize you're at your limit.

She's already thrown her head back in anticipation.

Your cock twitches, as the first powerful jet arcs out, hitting her right between the eyes.

The second, less forceful strand comes to rest across her nose.

Instinctively, she draws closer to you, so that the third, and fourth, and fifth spurts all manage to smear her face.

Her strokes become slower, and more forceful, trying to help you squeeze every last molten, gooey drop out.

When she's sure she's milked you for all you're worth, she releases your slowly-softening erection, and sits back on to her butt.

Poor thing. Sitting like that must have been uncomfortable.

Without even opening her eyes, the cum-covered succubus peels off one of her gloves.

You briefly wonder why before she begins her work. Slowly, she drags a nail across her face, gathering up your viscous ropes, letting them splay and glisten and ooze between her manicured fingers.

When she's done playing, though, she slurps your sperm off of her hand, and lets it flow into a lily-white pool on her tongue. One that she's kind enough to show you, before she swallows.

She sighs to herself, before finally peeking at you.

"I knew that was going to be a good one," she declares.

You feel an odd sense of pride knowing that a kindergartener considered your cock "a good one." It's enough to stave off the shame.

"In fact, that was good enough to deserve a reward..."

You quirk an eyebrow. That little song and dance wasn't reward enough in itself?

"Wait here, Mister," she commands.

You don't dare question her. But, you are a little disappointed that you aren't “Daddy” anymore.

You hear her little heels click away, and the familiar creak of the bathroom door opening.

Just what kind of reward is she giving you? You hope it doesn't involve police.

That thought scares you enough to at least make you pull up your pants.

Man, you're fucked up.

You sullenly realized that you're probably going to think of a fucking six-year-old every time you want to masturbate for the rest of your life.

Before you can sulk too long, though, the door opens again.

It's not the measured clicks of the girl's feet that you hear approaching, though.

It's rapid scrabbling.

On all fours, another little girl bursts through the door.

She looks remarkably like the first, barring a few very obvious wardrobe choices. A red baseball cap and overalls certainly didn't seem to be the princess' style.

Before you can think of a proper way to address this newcomer, she stands, and grabs the edge of your jeans.

"Hey mister!" she declares, in a wonderfully chipper tone, "I heard you have a huuuuuge cock!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Originally formatted as greentext.


End file.
